This invention relates to the use of in-ground sprinklers for watering vegetation, typically lawns or gardens. The usual means to connect in-ground sprinkler heads to a water source is through the use of a permanently buried pipe distribution system, typically consisting of PVC plastic pipes, electrically controlled valves and any necessary pipe fittings. Installation of such a system is very costly and involves extensive trenching and disturbance of the existing vegetation. Modifying or repairing the system similarly involves additional disturbance and trenching of the existing vegetation.
Existing surface connectors provide for connection at the ground surface only by use of connectors specially designed for that particular device and cannot be used with other commonly available products. In other words, the hose connecting device can only be used with the sprinkler and must be removed when the hose is to be used for other purposes. Existing surface connectors are not separated from the body of the sprinkler which means the sprinkler can shift in the ground by the force of a person connecting and disconnecting a garden hose. Existing surface connectors only allow connection of the hose in a sunken well of the sprinkler located below ground surface which makes for difficult use. It forces users to bend over further and use two hands to make the connection; one hand to push overgrown grass aside and the other to attach the hose. Existing surface connectors only provide for hose connection at a location immediately adjacent to the sprinkler head. Existing surface connections are part and parcel to their attached sprinkler head which means that users' spray options are limited to the particular spray patterns designed into that head. Existing surface connectors may not be separated from their sprinkler heads without destruction of the functionality of the head. Existing sprinkler heads with surface hose connectors may not be separated, allowing the head to be used alone as part of an underground water distribution system.